Itachi comes to realization
by An October Nightmare
Summary: Itachi comes to our world and into Josephine's life. What happens when two tortured souls find each other will they help each other or hate each other? Read and find out. An comedy, adventure, and romance all wrapped up in one. Rated teen for language and


_**Itachi comes to realization**_

_**A fan fiction by: Josephine **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Itachi or any character related to the manga (or show) Naruto.**

**A/N: Yes I do in fact love Itachi (not more than Naruto though); yes he is absolutely evil for killing his clan and family. But I think he has hope he did spare his brother Sasuke and not too many people know about Itachi so I've decided to write a fan fiction about him. **

Itachi lay there in his bed wide awake thinking, wondering of how his little brother was. He wondered if his little brother still hated him for killing the clan and he wondered if he was going to come to kill him one day. He also wondered if his brother would succeed in doing so. How strong has my brother become; how strong will he become? Itachi wondered as he lay in bed thinking. Why did I spare the little brat any way? I could have killed him so why didn't I? Why was it to hard for me to bear? Damn you Sasuke why did you have to give me that poor helpless stare that betrayal face? Why couldn't you have stood strong and take your murder like it was an honor? Why? Itachi thought to himself. It was pouring rain out side but Itachi didn't notice he was too wrapped up in his thoughts. Itachi fell asleep thinking about his little brother.

Josephine lay there in her bed thinking, wondering about weather or not her sister Chichio went to heaven or hell. She wondered this constantly; it never left her thoughts not even for a second. Why did you have to die Chichio? Why couldn't I get there in time? Why didn't I jump in front of the knife? It's my entire fault your dead Chichio. I should have taken us home the long way instead of the short way, I should have protected you, and I should have kept my word. Damn you Jaci! You damn convict! Why did you have to escape from prison that night? Why?

Josephine thought. Josephine decided it was time to turn her attention to a brighter topic before she started rambling on about her parents. So she got up and sat down in her computer chair so she could get on the internet and look up Itachi, Sasuke's brother from Naruto. She had been wondering about him ever since they brought him up in Naruto: Volume six. Luckily she found a site with a profile for Itachi but before she could read it her brother Tio opened her door.

"Knock much?" She asked him as he walked in.

"No not lately." He answered sarcastically, "What are you doing up so late it's two in the morning?" Tio asked.

"I can't sleep." Josephine answered.

"Well how about trying?"

"Oh, all right." Josephine said as she turned off the internet and walked over to her bed and lay down.

"Night Tio." Josephine said sadly.

"Night Josephine." He replied as he shut the door. Kikio heard him go up the stairs and into his room. Shortly after which she fell asleep.

Josephine woke up as a red light illuminated her room after which left a teenage boy slumped to the floor. He had long black hair and was wearing a red and black cloak that came far up on his neck he wore a black netted shirt under his black (solid) shirt which was under his cloak. He looked like Sasuke from Naruto but a little older and way taller he was sort of cute. With out thinking Josephine screamed. Her brother instantly ran down stairs and flung open the door only to see a teenage boy lying on the ground. Tio picked the boy up by the collar of his shirt and punched him in the face hard enough to wake him up.

"What the fuck!" Itachi said in surprise as his eyes opened.

"Who the hell are you!" Itachi asked when he noticed the guy who was holding him up by the collar of his shirt.

"I'm wondering the same thing about you." Tio said back.

"I'm Uchiha Itachi!" He yelled back," Now who fuck are you!"

"Honiara Tio!" He yelled at him," Now how the hell did you get in my sisters room!"

"I was hoping you could tell me!" He said back.

"You have got to be joking!" Tio said as he let the teen's collar go. At that moment Josephine yelled Itachi and flung off her bed and hugged him.

"You have five seconds to let go." Itachi said with clenched teeth, trying to hold himself back from hitting the young girl. She let go with out hesitation she knew his past.

"How do you know him Kikio?" Tio asked.

"Its Itachi you know the one from Naruto." Josephine answered.

"Isn't Naruto that manga you read?" Tio asked.

"Heck yes!" Josephine said loudly.

"All right your crazy." Tio said with dead serious face.

"No seriously look at my wallpaper on my computer." Josephine said while pointing at her computer. Tio looked at it, it had a picture of two black haired teens one was about seventeen and the other one was around thirteen.

"That's Itachi and that's his little brother Sasuke." At the mere mention of Sasuke Itachi looked uneasy and worried. He looked almost sad. Josephine then went and grabbed one of her mangas and opened it to a page that had Itachi in it. Her brother gasped as he saw the huge resemblance. He had the same facial expression, the same cloths and the same face he was indeed Itachi.

"So how do you suppose he got here?" Tio asked.

"I have no clue!" Josephine answered a little confused.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Tio mumbled also confused, "Well should we let him stay here?"

"Heck yes!" Josephine said happily.

"Is he dangerous?" Tio asked.

"Ah-no way of course not brother." Josephine saw Itachi roll his eyes and then glare at her, "But just to be safe maybe he should sleep in your room."

"What did you actually think I would let a guy sleep in your room?"

"No I just wanted to clarify that fact."

"Okay then Itachi come with."

"Not until you guys explain what the hell is going on here!" Itachi yelled.

"Well you know ninjas and chakara?" Kikio asked.

"Yeah and?"

"Well there's no such thing as ninjas, chakaras, demons, or spells and/or illusions. "

"Your joking right?"

"Why would I joke about that?"

"Because you're a short imbecile." That was all Josephine could take she punched him across the face fairly hard. Itachi didn't even flinch he just stared at the girl with his red sharingan eyes. Holy monkeys he's going to use his sharingan eyes on me! This is not good! He could kill me with a blink of an eye. Josephine thought.

"I'm not going to use the sharingan eye on you, there is no point on using it on someone so weak." Itachi said while rolling his eyes.

"Ha, ha very funny freako." Josephine said back.

"Sadistic brat!"

"Loser!"

"Short imbecile!"

"STOP IT!" Tio yelled to make the two teens shut up.

"Itachi come with me and Josephine stay here and get some rest." Tio finished as he walked out the room Itachi not far behind. Tio made a bed on the floor for Itachi and then laid down as his bed and acted like he was asleep to see what Itachi would do. He didn't do anything but stare into space. He was thinking about his brother Sasuke.

In the morning Itachi got up and was standing by the door with his shirt off when Josephine exited her room. At first she walked away with out thinking but then she stopped dead in her tracks and turned around.

"NICE!" Josephine said while staring at his abs and chest. Tio instantly grabbed the teen by his collar and pushed him into his room. "Put a shirt on there's a woman present." Tio said as he shoved him into the room. Itachi rolled his eyes but did as he was told he put his shirts on including his cloak.

"My, my aren't we touchy!" Josephine said to her brother Tio as she walked upstairs.

"Whatever." He said while rolling his eyes. Itachi fallowed them up the stairs. They al sat down at the table.

"So what region are we in?" Itachi asked.

"Were not in a region were in a state that happens to be called Michigan." Josephine answered.

"And where is that?"

"Oh my god he's an idiot!" Josephine said sarcastically.

"I am not an idiot!" Itachi said getting pissed off.

"Are to!"

"Are not end of conversation!"

"Period."

"Oh whatever!" They said in unison.

"Look are world is different than yours we aren't ninjas we don't fight and we can't even carry more than a six inch blade around with out getting arrested."

"Man did I fall into the wrong world!" Itachi said unhappily.

"Heck yes you did." Josephine answered. After breakfast Tio had to go to work so trusting Kikio when she said that Itachi wasn't dangerous he left the two teen's home alone.

"Hey there's a party tonight at Kato's house want to go?" Josephine asked Itachi as they sat there on the coach in the living room.

"I guess but I'm not much for parties." Itachi said.

"It's for the marathon of Avatar: the last air bender."

"And that would be?"

"A TV show."

"And that would be?"

"Oh never mind. I'll show you later." Josephine answered," Any who we should go since Kate will be very…interested to see you."

"What do you mean "interested"?" He asked.

"Well the same thing happened to her except with prince Zuko from Avatar. Right now he is in our world for now so maybe he will be able to explain what's going on a little better."

"Then let's go!"

"Okay just let me get dressed."

"You are dressed."

"Yeah in hang out cloths and I'm going to ware a kimono so you don't look so weird in that cloak. I'll call Kate and tell her that were coming and I'll tell her to ware a kimono or something Japanese."

"Ok." Josephine ran upstairs and switched into her black kimono and traditional Japanese black pants. Then she grabbed her phone and called up Kate.

"Kate."

"Yes" Kate answered on the phone.

"Hey Kato! I'm coming to your party and I'm bringing someone along to surprise you okay!"

"Okay, who is it?"

"I can't tell you or it will ruin the surprise!"

"Okay I guess."

"Okay, hey can you ware a kimono?"

"Yeah sure, why?"

"Because me and my friend are going to ware one since were watching a Japanese anime series."

"Okay that makes sense. What time are you coming?"

"What time does it start?"

"Around eight o'clock."

"Well be there by seven then"

"Okay!"

"Okay monkey out Kato!"

"Monkey out Josephine." Kate answered before she hung up the phone. Since it was now in the afternoon they had a while before they had to go so Josephine decided that they should go see Heather one of Josephine's friends who lived down street.

"Okay Itachi let's walk over to Heathers house." Josephine said happily.

"Um…okay." Itachi answered a little confused at the change of plans. Josephine ran into her room and grabbed her skateboard and ran towards the door grabbing Itachi's arm as she ran. Once they were on the paved road Josephine hopped on her skate board and headed down the road Itachi easily keeping up.

"Why are you doing that?" Itachi asked while looking at the skate board under her feet.

"Uh…because I can!" Josephine said with a sarcastic tone.

"Why don't you run?"

"Because I can't run at light speed like you can idiot!"

"Oh…um…do you want a ride?" Josephine stopped skateboarding in surprise she didn't actually think that such a stiffed neck guy would offer her a ride.

"Heck yes!" Josephine said while picking her skateboard up with one hand. After which she jumped onto Itachi's back. He then started to run at light speed. The ride was bumpy and awkward but Josephine quickly adapted to the ride and showed Itachi the road to Heather's house. After climbing a big hill they were there.

"At this point you need to get the hell off." Itachi said bitterly.

"Alright, alright hold on." Josephine said as she jumped off his back and ran to the front door. Knocking loud enough for even a deaf person to hear Heather answered the door. "HEY HEATHER!" Josephine the hyper active blonde yelled happily.

"HEY JOSEPHINE!" Heather another hyper active blonde yelled back. They embraced each other in a hug.

"WOW ITS ITACHI FROM NARUTO!" Heather yelled as she ran to him and pressed her lips against his in a kiss. Itachi's sharingan eyes twitched as this happened. Heather removed her now red lips from Itachi's and said, "Damn! You at least could have kissed me back!" Now blushing at what she had just done she looked at her friend Josephine who was laughing at Heather's reaction.

"You're such a blonde Heather." Josephine said in between laughs.

"At least I'm not a short imbecile!" Heather exclaimed.

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT!" Josephine said very defensively. Every one that knew her knew that she was highly self conscious about her height. But it was true she was short.

Heather did a waving action with her hand as she went inside. They obediently fallowed the blonde into the house.

"So what's up?" Heather asked.

"Nothing much I just thought you would want to meet Itachi."

"wait that's really Itachi and not some hot kid from are school dressed up as Itachi?"

"Oh my god Heather! You really are a blonde!" Josephine announced loudly.

"Heck yes!" Heather yelled, "Any thing else you need clarified?" The blonde finished dumbly.

"Yeah are you gay?"

"Okay that's just wrong." Heather said messing around.

"Yeah I think that was the point of asking that question." Josephine said sarcastically.

"Really now?"

"Heck yes!"

"Okay we've determined that your both blondes now can you please shut the fuck up!" Itachi interrupted.

"Actually we only determined that Heather is a blonde not me. Pay attention my dear boy!" Josephine said sarcastically.

"Excuse me while I go commit suicide." Itachi said rolling his sharingan eyes.

"Now where were we?" Josephine asked, "Ah, yes I remember now! Heck yes!" Josephine repeated herself…

A/N: Just incase you people are wondering I actually do have a friend named Kate and a friend named Heather (you guys will be in more chapters). And yes in real life Heather is a dumb blonde well not all the time. In fact she maybe smarter than me…Yeah right no ones smarter than me! Well unless were counting the whole world then it's a whole other story. Any who I dedicate this chapter to Heather and the next one to Kate. So Heather I hoped you enjoyed that chapter! And Kate I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Oh and just so you know I really am highly self conscious about my height and all my friends know that but yet they still call me short imbecile (because I'm shorter than Naruto and he gets called that in manga volume two.) Well monkey out!


End file.
